Nothing better Nothing worse Just another greaser
by blame it on the government
Summary: Kim is like any greaser girl. Living in Tulsa with her brothers, Kim tries to live without killing herself or her brothers in the process.
1. Default Chapter

I am freakin tired of all those Curtis sister stories with the sister miss Mary-sue in the flesh. If the Curtis had a sister, this is how it would go even if you don't want to admit it. This takes place a little before the book.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders. One day I will own my own book. Just not this one!

Chapter one

It was five minutes till the bell range, and I was dying to get out. I blocked out Mr. Ruff's voice out, who, was for the one billionth time, lecturing the class on how we were completely stupid, and didn't deserve to be in the 'smart' kid class.

I looked back at the clock. Five, four, three, two, one, the bell range. The last five seconds of class always seemed to be the longest. I gathered up my books, and pulled my jacket on. I ran down the hall, and out of the door to meet my older sister Kim.

Kim was everybody's average greasy girl with the short skirts, and too much eye make-up.

" Hey, Kim," I said. She was around back applying more lipstick.

" Hey Pony," Kim responded. She was a year older than my brother, Soda, and in her junior year in high school.

" Where's Two-bit," I asked. " He was supposed to give us a ride home." As if on queue Two-bit showed up.

" Are you ready to go," he asked. We nodded our heads, and got into his car along with Steve Randle, Soda's best buddy.

We took a detour on our way home to pick Soda up from the DX, and drop Steve off. They worked there. Steve part-time, and Soda full time. It kind of bothered me that Soda dropped out of school. He was only sixteen when he did. Kim wanted to drop out, but my brother wouldn't let her. Darry, my oldest brother, took care of us when my parents died a little while ago. He can continue to care for us if we stay out of trouble.

Soon, we arrived home. We went in the house, and Two-bit turned on the TV like he always did when we got home from school. Soda tried to find a cake. He soon discovered that we didn't have any cake. He quickly made another. I really didn't like his cake. He put too much sugar in the icing.

I sat in front of the TV with Two-bit, and waited for Darry's arrival.

I now, it sucks. I got bored. I hope you review! Please tell me what I can improve on.


	2. Going out

I got a lot of good reviews for this story, so I decided to write another chapter. The probability of their being pairings is very low, but I'm not saying Kim won't have boyfriend. You very well might meet him in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my guys, Hinton owns her, on with the show

Random Quote-

Conflict dear Watson, Conflict

Chapter two,

Darry came home just as Kim was going out.

" Where are you going?" Darry asked Kim.

" I have a date," Kim answered.

" No, you don't. It's a school night," Darry told her.

" Come on, Darry Kim tried to plead with Darry.

" No, it's your turn to cook dinner any way, and I don't think Pony or Soda want to, do you," Darry asked Soda and me.

" No," Soda and I chorused.

" Okay, there you go. You have to stay and cook dinner," Darry said.

Kim to a big sigh and headed toward the kitchen. She knew it was useless to argue now. She knew she could never get past night school night. I took note of the conversation, and continued to watch TV till Kim called us for dinner.

I walked into the kitchen as soon as Kim said it was ready. I was kind of afraid of what I might find. Kim wasn't the best cook in the world, and probably burnt most of the food.

It was actually pretty good, but you can't really go wrong with baked potatoes and canned soup.

" I have a date on Friday night," Kim announced over dinner. " Can I go?"

" Sure," Darry responded, " as long as your home by midnight."

Kim nodded, and was glad he agreed. He really didn't want us to go out that much since mom and dad died, but he usually let us go anywhere on weekends.

I finished dinner up, and washed the dishes. After that I went to bed in hope of a better tomorrow.

Please review! I really want to hear what you have to say! I don't have another random quote, so bye!


	3. Just a regular night

I am finally updating this story. I have a good idea where this story is going. It involves the name Patrick, General So in So, and tied dye. If you are good at problem solving, you can probably guess what are in the future chapters. Good luck and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 2

Chapter 3

Friday rolled along, and Kim got ready for her date. She wore a short skirt, and a tight shirt. Her eyes were heavily covered in make-up, and her honey colored hair was curled up into a ponytail.

" I'm leaving," she announced around seven when Darry walked in from work.

" Okay," Darry said. " Be home around twelve."

" But Darry…" she began, but Darry cut her off.

" No buts. You are going to be back here at twelve, you here?" Darry said as he wagged his finger at her.

" Yes Darry," she said as she walked out the door.

I looked back at the book I was reading, but I really couldn't concentrate on it. I was thinking about how Kim went around saying, and forcing us to say, how she was actually a year older than Soda despite the fact they were twins. It kind of bugged Soda that Kim was ashamed to be his twin. It bugged him that only a nine people knew that Kim was his twin and four of them were dead. So I guess only five people knew.

" Hey Pony. What are reading?" It was Soda.

" I don't know," I absentmindedly said.

" Course you don't," Soda ruffled my hair.

I went back to my book, but my mind kept on creeping back to this feeling in my gut. It was a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something beyond my control. I shrugged the feeling off, and went back to my book.

" Pony, is dinner ready?" I heard someone call. It was Darry. I looked at the clock. It was eight thirty.

" Almost," I lied. I ran into the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards, and pulled out a loaf of bread. I opened the icebox and took out some jelly. I found some peanut butter, and quickly made some sandwiches. I found a can of chicken noodle, and quickly prepared that. I sat it all on the table.

" Darry, Soda, dinner," I called from the kitchen. I heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

Darry and Soda sat down at the table. They just sat there and stared at the food.

" Go ahead and start," I said as I slid into my chair.

" It would help if we had some bowls," Soda said.

" And some spoons," Darry added.

" Right, sorry," I muttered as I got up and got some bowls and spoons from the cupboard. I sat them on the table and dished some soup into them. We all ate with hardly any conversation.

After dinner, I helped Soda and Darry wash the dishes despite the fact it wasn't my turn to wash the dishes. I just told Darry it was a birthday present for all his birthdays I forgot. H smiled and accepted an extra helping hand.

After dinner, I sat down and picked up my book, it was a pretty good book about little people called hobbits. In fact, that was the name. The hobbit.

Soon, I was deeply absorbed in my book. I didn't even realize the time. I get like that sometimes. It's kind of like a trance, in some sense. Well, anyway, I got so absorbed in my book, I didn't realize that it was nearly one ' o clock in the morning, and Kim hadn't come back yet.

" I told her to be back at twelve," Darry told Soda as he looked out the window, anticipating Kim's return.

" I'm sure she just lost track of time," Soda stuck up for her, like he always did. It must have been a twin thing, but Soda stuck up for me too, I guess it wasn't a twin thing after all.

" How do you know?" Darry asked. He didn't sound mean, only annoyed.

" You know, twins have telekinesis thing going on," he said in a very serous voice.

" Soda?" Darry flashed him a ' don't give me that crap' look. Soda just flashed him the biggest grin he could muster.

Darry shook his head and had him into a headlock. He ruffled his hair, and tightened his grip so not even the most struggling could get him loose. Soda made his body go limp, and Darry had to struggle to keep him up.

" Holler uncle," Darry said.

" NEVER," Soda laughed. He made all is weight go to his head and neck. Darry dropped him with a laugh.Soda always got away with anything.

It was now nearly one thirty. Kim was supposed to be home an hour and a half ago.

" Where could she be?" Darry was back to business. He looked out the window again.

" Here she comes," Soda said, as he opened the door to let his sister in.

Kim came in, and started to go to her room.

" Where do you think your going?" Darry said. I could tell he was trying not to yell.

" To my room," she responded.

" No you're not. You are going to sit here and explain why you weren't here at curfew," Darry softened his tone as he sat her down on the couch.

Kim took a deep breath and started to explain.

" I was at this party, see," she started. " And my boyfriend dumped for this greasy broad."

I could tell she was telling the truth. I could faintly see tear streaks running down her cheeks.

" And then I had to walk home. It took me a long time," she finished. That was a pretty good excuse.

" Okay, I'll let you off the hook," Darry said. " Now get to bed."

Kim got up, and hugged Darry before disappearing into her room.

" Goodnight, Darry," I said as I walked into my room that I shared with Soda. I took off my shoes and shirt, and climbed into bed. Soda came into our room shortly afterwards, and he climbed into his bed next to mine.

" Good night, Pony," Soda called sleepily from his bed.

" Good night, Soda I yawned as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I will stop there! I hoped you liked it! Reviews are highly appreciated, and the bunnies are out to get me, and you too. Hide before it's too late! ,

Blame it on the government


	4. Don't you know there is a draft and how ...

I will update cause star wars, I have to admit, is awesome! I don't know why that is a good reason for updating, but it will be. Again, I have a firm grasp of where this story is going. In includes the names Patrick, General So in So, and tied die.

Disclaimer: P three peo is awesome and I don't own anything.

Chapter four

The next day of course was Saturday. Saturdays at my house were always hectic, but I loved in everyway.

Darry had to work that Saturday so it was even more hectic than usual. He usually keeps us in line and prevents us for breaking anything.

Kim was running around a house full of guys, trying to get ready to go out with her friends. Of course her getting ready process was putting her make up on, a process I have never understood.

Steve and Two-bit were wrestling in the living room when Kim came out in a well can't really say decent, but appropriate length skirt that was just above the knee.

" I'm going out," she announced around noon like she always did.

" Okay," I said. I don't think anyone except me heard her. Steve and Soda had just started a game of poker, and Two-bit was watching Mickey Mouse, which always came on at noon on Saturdays.

A little later, I decided to go to the park. I looked at the fountain. I looked at the spot were a dead body had lain five months before. I remembered how worried Kim was when I wasn't when I didn't come back at curfew. She was just as worried as Darry when she found Johnny, and me.

Johnny. God did I miss him. He was my brother, my buddy. He was probably better off dead, anyway, instead of getting beat by his father or yelled at by his father. I missed Dallas too. Kim did too. Even though she really doesn't hang out with the gang she missed Johnny and Dallas as much anybody else.

I looked at the clear spring sky. Little flower buds were sprouting all over the trees. I deiced to go back home. Maybe play some poker with Soda or wrestle with Steve.

I walked home. Soon, I found myself inside my house having a slice of chocolate cake. I glanced at the clock. It was five o' clock. Mickey Mouse always came on at five. That's why Saturdays were Two-bit's favorite days; they played Mickey Mouse twice, well actually the Mickey Mouse club.

I sat down in front of the TV with Soda, Steve, and Two-bit. We all watched the Mickey Mouse club at five. I can't remember a time when we missed it. I take that back. I can't remember a time when Two-bit missed it.

At six o' clock, Soda started dinner, a half an hour before Darry was due home. Kim wasn't home by then.

Six thirty rolled on in. Darry came home and Kim didn't. After a little while of waiting, we decided to go ahead and eat our dinner. We sat around the table and ate, and cleaned up. Still no Kim.

We turned on the TV after dinner to anticipate the arrival of our sister. The news was on. Something about the draft. Darry immediately turned it off. Nothing good, I supposed. I went to my room and picked up a book and started reading.

" Hey, Pony, have you seen Kim today?" Darry asked a little while later.

" No, not since she left this morning," I said.

" Okay, I was just wondering," he paused. " I'm just thinking of the last time you missed curfew."

I grimaced.

" I'm sorry Ponyboy. I didn't mean to bring it up," Darry muttered.

" That's okay," I hung my head. Down.

" I think I'll wait a little bit before going out and looking," Darry stepped back into the living room.

I read some more. My eyes itched with tiredness, and I was about to go to sleep when Darry called me into the living room.

" Are she sure she didn't tell you where she was going?" Darry asked.

" I already told you, no," I snapped.

" I'm sorry Pony, I'm just…where could she be," He was really starting to worry. I looked over at Soda. His eyes where filled with concern.

I picked my book up and read in the living room. After a little bit I looked up.

" Is she coming?" I asked.

" No, not yet. I wonder where she could be?" Darry looked out the window, just like last night.

" Oh, there she comes," Darry opened the door to let Kim in.

She walked through the door, and like last night, she started to go to her room.

" You better have a pretty good reason why you where gone all day, and most of the night without telling any of us where you were going," Darry yelled.

" I," Kim began. " I lost track of time."

" For fourteen hours? I don't think so," Darry's booming voice echoed through my bones.

" I'm sorry Darry. I didn't think that…" Kim began.

" You're right, you didn't think," Darry sat down on the couch next to Kim. This is exactly what happened the night Johnny killed Bob.

" I had to really fight for the social workers to let you stay here," Darry started. " Do you know they wanted to throw you into a girl's home?"

" Yes Darry," she hung her head down.

" I thought something bad happened to you," he boomed. " You know, I started to have the cops looking for you?"

" Yes Darry," She started to cry.

" I really don't want to do this, but your grounded for two weeks," Darry finished.

" Do you want me to make it a month?" He asked.

" No Darry," she sniffled.

" Okay, now off to bed," Darry said.

Kim got up and went to her room. The room that used to be mine. The history of our bedroom arrangements had always been an interesting topic. Darry's room had always been his, but when Kim and Soda where little they shared a room until they were five years old and I was three. Then mom and dad moved my crib into Soda's room. We have shared a room ever since.

I took off my shoes and shirt and climbed into bed. I was waiting for Soda to come, but he never did. I could hear him and Darry silently talking in the living room. I strained to listen.

" Darry, did you hear about the draft," I heard Soda whisper.

" Yeah, I did," was Darry's solemn reply.

"When I turn eighteen, you know I'm going," he said.

" Yeah, I know," Darry, whispered so I could not hear. It wasn't working, though. I knew Kim could hear them better than I could because her room was closer than mine.

" Kim can hear us talking," Soda said. They dropped their voice to a low whisper so neither Kim nor I would hear them.

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but the words ' when I turn eighteen, you know I'm going' kept on echoing inside my head. Was it true? Would I lose my best friend, my brother to a war? An unnecessary war for that matter.

I shrugged it off. It wouldn't be for several months until Kim's and Soda's eighteenth birthday. It wouldn't matter to me if they never turned eighteen. I shrugged it off, and went to sleep.

That night I had a nightmare, one of those I couldn't remember. Everyone was used to them, well everyone except me.

I will stop there! The bunnies are finally gone! I tried chicken wire and it worked! Reviews are highly appreciated, and the bunnies are gone, but the frogs are back. Safe me!

Until next time,

Blame it on the government


	5. Time for the truth to be told

I will update cause I am bored. I hope you like it! I don't want to thank my sister because she took away my American Girl magazine so I wouldn't read it and write instead. Thank you very much to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own Kim, nothing else

Chapter five

The next day was Sunday. I didn't go to church and I was planning on spending the day with Soda because it his day off, but my idea went out the door when Soda decided to leave early with Kim. I asked them what they were going to do, but all they said was " the truth needs to be told". I didn't know what that meant, and I would probably find out later.

I decided to spend the day with Darry, but decided not to when he said he was going to run some errands. I didn't ask what the errands were. It didn't matter. Errands were boring.

After Soda, Kim and Darry left, I was alone. Steve was working at the DX, and Two-bit was sick on the couch. Diagnosis, hangover. I knew he would be up later in the afternoon, but I was bored. I soon decoded to go to the library. There were several books I wanted to read, and I had more that needed to get turned in before I got fined. I got my backpack and filled it with my books.

" I'm going to the library," I called to a sleeping Two-bit. I shook my head, knowing what I just said was unnecessary.

I walked out the door and down the street. I didn't have to worry about being jumped. It was starting to slow down after Johnny killed Bob. The whole ' jumping' thing was kind of like a fad, like hair grease and Converse All Stars. The only thing that scared me was that fads go in a cycle. In another ten years or so, the jumping fad would be ' in' again, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I was now nearing the library. I took a left and another right and I was there. I walked through the doors and put the over due books in the turn in basket. I walked over to the bookshelf, which contained most of the young adult books. I didn't like the books they had. All of the books were romances or about socy kids who had it all. I hated those books; no conflict or adventure. I soon found an okay book. I sat down in a chair at a table and started to read.

Before I knew it a lady came up to me.

" We will be closing in a few minutes," she said as she walked over to tell the next person. I looked at my watch. It was nearly four o' clock. I gathered up all the books I wanted to read, and checked them out.

I rushed out the door. I didn't think Darry would be too mad cause I came home early, but you never knew. Before I knew it, I was at home. I didn't see the truck, so I assumed he wasn't home yet. I went through the door. Two-bit was up and watching TV. He seemed to be better considering he had a piece of chocolate cake in front of him and a can of beer in his hand.

" Hey, Pony," Two-bit turned his gaze from the TV toward me. " What did you do today?"

" Went to the library," I muttered.

" Why would you want to go there?" He asked.

" I like it there," Was my response.

" Kid, I'm never going to understand you," he turned his gaze back to the TV.

I went into my room and took out my book. I sat down on my bed and started to read. Not five minutes later, I heard the door open then slam. I walked out into the living room and saw Soda and Kim.

Hey, Soda. Hey Kim," I said.

" Hey, Pony," Soda said, his eyes dancing. " Guess what we did today?"

" Ummm," I started. " You ended world hunger and brought peace to all man kind."

" No, that's on our to do list," was Soda's sarcastic remark.

" Okay, what did you do then?" I asked.

" We told everyone the truth," Kim said, her brown eyes dancing along with Soda's.

" What truth?" I asked.

" You'll find out later when Darry comes home. Hey where is he anyway?" Soda inquired.

" He went to run some errands," I replied.

" Oh, errands. When will he be home?" Kim sat on the couch.

" I don't know," I said. As if on queue, Darry walked through the door, his arms filled with groceries.

" Help me carry the groceries in," Darry commanded us. We all rushed to the truck. Well, everyone except Two-bit. We put the groceries into the kitchen and Darry put them away.

Steve came in a little while later while Darry was cooking dinner and the rest of us were watching TV. He flopped down on the couch.

" I hate I love Lucy," Steve said when it came on.

" It's not that bad," Kim said. " I like it."

" Yeah," Steve argued. " You have to like it. You're a girl." I could feel an argument brewing.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Kim demanded.

" Hey, don't take it personally, but girls like shows like I Love Lucy," Steve defended himself. " I didn't mean nothing by it."

" Okay," Kim sat back down.

" Dinner," Darry called form the kitchen a little while later. We all filed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Darry made chicken and carrots cause we needed to eat healthy or else our teeth would fall out. That's how Darry put it anyhow.

After dinner we watched the Mickey Mouse club. It was really for little kids, but we liked it all the same. " Never too old for Mickey," Two-bit always said.

That night, after everyone had gone home and Kim and I had gone to bed, Darry and Soda talked again. I figured out he and Kim went around telling people the truth about she and Soda being twins, but it turned put almost everyone already knew. They also went to protest against the draft in front of city hall. Darry wasn't too happy about it. But would he be happy if Soda was drafted into the war?

I will stop there. I hoped you like it. The frogs and the tooth fairy and Santa Clause are after me. The tooth fairy wants my head the next time I loose a tooth. Oh no! I have a loose tooth. Help me! Reviews are highly appreciated, and I must hide from the flying fish. They are after me too. I really want k00lgirl1808 to read and review this story! Thanks for all of you that have reviewed and are planning on reviewing!

Until next time,

Blame it on the government


	6. Drafted

I will update for lack of anything else to do. And the fact that I can. This is very tricky to be posting right now, so you better like it!

Chapter six

Kim was grounded for the rest of the week. She couldn't even go to her choir concert. Kim was on the JV choir. She wasn't the best, but she was pretty good. Kim was pretty mad about that and put up a big fuss about it, but Darry wouldn't let her out of the house for nothing. He made sure that it was straight to school and straight home. She couldn't even go to her friend's house to study. That bugged her.

More news on the draft. Everyday day we heard of more people getting drafted. First it was Tim Shepard. It was only a matter of time till Soda got his draft notice. I knew Darry wouldn't get a notice since he was the guardian over Soda, Kim and I.

The next several months leading up to Soda and Kim's eighteenth birthday were torture. They were frequently absent from home and school. They were associated with a lot of hippies. Darry didn't want them to be. They were stoners and dropped acid. Not that Kim and Soda were, but Darry didn't want them to form a habit.

Finally Soda and Kim turned eighteen. They refused to celebrate. They didn't even have cake. Instead they wore black and moped around the house. Darry thought they were being ridiculous, but I mourned with them. It was kind of like mourning Soda's death before he even went to war. It was pitiful. It was more than pitiful. It was sad. Darry wanted to mourn with us, though he didn't come right out and say it.

Not two weeks after Soda turned eighteen, his draft notice came. He was going. He packed his bags and took a train to his doom, to his death.

Kim moved out of the house. There was no reason for her to say when Soda was gone. I didn't where she went. She could of lived in the apartments behind my house or all the way in New York, I didn't know.

I missed Soda and Kim. I missed them a lot. It was too lonely with out them. Steve and Two-bit went to war too. I missed the gang. I missed Mom and Dad and Soda and Kim and Two-bit and Steve. It used to be so loud and fun with them in the house, and they slowly went, two at a time. There were only two of us left. Would I go to war when I turned eighteen. Would there still be a draft or even a war. Would I still have brothers not just brother?

My nightmares started to come back. I had one every night. Sometimes two. Darry worried. He took me to the doctor.

The doctor gave me a diagnosis of too much stress. He suggested I see a shrink. Darry shook his head and declared he couldn't pay for it. I believed him too. But we did have more money than usual without having Soda or Kim around.

I missed Kim and Soda and right then I vowed that I would get out of this town, and go to college.

Done. Sorry it is short, but it was either this or nothing

Until next time

Blame it on the government


	7. War is beautiful

Updating this story is on my to do list. My to do list is a mile long and update stories is on the top of the list. I really hope you enjoy.

Chapter seven

Dear Ponyboy, Darry, and Kim

The army is great! It's just like being at summer camp. We have races and we laugh and joke a lot. The boat ride over to Vietnam was amazing. You should have seen the ocean!

I have this funny haircut. Can you believe they cut my tuff hair? I was kind of mad at them. It's so short I can't even put hair grease in it!

You should see how tan I am! I spend almost all of my time out of doors. You should see it down here! It's beautiful! War isn't as bad as they make it. I have been in several battles and I don't even have a scratch on me! I have made several new friends and everybody is real friendly!

The food, well, there could be some improvements. We have the same thing every day. We call it SOS, same old stuff. When I say stuff, I am using nicer terms.

I feel great and I am glad I can be helping my country. My uniform is tuff. You should see it!

I get plenty of sleep too. It's not like those movies were the soldiers get woken up before the sun comes up every morning. I sleep till one' o clock in the afternoon every day! Well, maybe not that late, but I do sleep pretty late.

I'm really happy here. It's even better than working at the gas station! The only things I miss are the girls. I could put up with a few hot girls talking to me while I work. Just kidding.

If you're worried about me, then don't be. I am perfectly happy here. I couldn't ask for anything better. I miss you guys. I hope to see you soon

Your brother

Sodapop

Dear Pony and Darry

I just want to tell you that I am perfectly happy and safe where I am. I moved to Yellow Springs, Ohio. This place is very beautiful. There are a lot of trees here.

I live in a boarding house with a lot of friends. It's wonderful down here. The house is big and yellow. The house is actually a farmhouse. The farm is pretty small, but there are two barns and a chicken coop. There are several acres of land. The barns and the chicken coop, since there aren't any animals, have been turned rooms.

I go to College down here. My classes are really fun. I'm really learning a lot. I'm going to be a politician when I get done. I can't wait!

When I graduate, I'll come back home!

Have you heard from Soda? How is he? Is he okay? Tell me when he gets home. I really miss that kid.

I'm sorry for leaving like that. I just couldn't stay. Everything reminded me of Soda. I just couldn't take it.

I miss you guys a lot, but I'm happy where I am! Write back soon!

Your sister

Kim

Okay, another chapter completed. I hoped you liked it. Now review!

Forever and always

Blame it on the government


End file.
